A conventional head-up display device is disclosed in, for example, PTL 1. Such a head-up display device includes first and second displays and a half mirror and is a device for overlapping and projecting transmitted light and reflected light with the use of the half mirror, thereby causing a user to visually recognize display images (virtual images) at different display distances.